The Fairtastic day of Team Avatar
by jeezloxxy
Summary: Team Avatar goes to the town fair, only to find themselves in a tough spot when Bolin gets high on a strange drink.


"I can't believe how boring can get on Airtemple island." Korra was laying on the floor, playing with Pabu. She had Earthbent a perfect round rock and slided it around, while the little ferret chased it. Just when it seemed like Pabu was going to catch it, Korra sent the rock on the other side of the room. But even this little form of entertainment soon lost its shine.

"I mean, isn't there anything to do?" she continued. Pabu finally caught the rock and quickly hid under the table, this time not leaving it out of his sight.

Mako and Asami were sitting next to her and giggled like two lovebirds.

"Seriously, guys?" Korra sighed.

"Korra, what can we do?" Asami cuddled with Mako and lifted her shoulders. "It's so hot outside that we can't even take a walk in the part without turning into boiling noodles."

"I wish we could at least train." Mako agreed. "Korra, do you think we can ask Tenzin to use the storage as a training ground? The place is huge."

"I suppose, but Tenzin's not here." Korra raised her voice in anger. "He, Pema and the kids went to the city."

Suddenly, Bolin rushed in with an excited yell:

"You guys won't believe what I found!"

"Come on, Bo, I'm not gonna search the whole city again for a mystical hammer, just because you swore you saw it fly." Mako looked sceptically at his brother.

"It really happened," Bolin protested and continued. "But nevermind, take a look at this!"

He drew forth a big square colorful poster.

"Republic city fair." Bolin read out loud. " 'The place where most fun happens! Don't miss this fair-tastic experience this Saturday!'. Punny, right?"

"You can make a living as a commentator." Asami noted.

"Yea, I know." Bolin's face lighted up with joy. "But my destiny call is a zoo keeper."

"I don't know, bro." Mako said. "Aren't we a little... grown up for fairs?"

Bolin inhaled dramatically.

"No brother of mine would say something as horrible. THE MAGIC HAMMER HAS ABDUCTED THE REAL MAKO, HASN'T HE?!"

"Bro..."

"It could be fun, Mako." Asami laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, there's nothing better to do."

"Alright!" Korra yelled in excitement. "Let's go to the fair!"

Suddenly, Bolin jumped on Mako, yelling something like "Give me my brother back, you evil piece of wood!"

* * *

"Wow, this is nice." Asami said.

All the main streets of Republic City were taken over by shops, filled with souvenirs, masks and treats like flaming fire flakes, earth candy, watertribe noodles and sound candy - a kind of jelly that made your voice high pitched. Bolin had eaten a dozen when they arrived and, an hour and a half later, he was still talking funny.

"Where should we go next?" Mako asked.

"I heard from some guys that there was this huge thrill ride, called the Angry Dragon, in the city park." Korra said. "We can go check it if you'd like?"

"Great!" Asami agreed.

"I love thrill rides." Bolin announced and they all laughed at his voice.

They were passing through a shop just as its owner was speaking with a customer.

"Buy the most refreshing juice in Republic City, folk! Just 5 yuons per cup!"

"Oh!" Bolin's curiosity reached maximum level. "The most refreshing, you say?"

"That's right, my squeaky friend! I present to you... Cactus juice!"

"Sounds quenchy." Bolin drew from his pocked five coins.

"Bo, are you sure?" Mako looked concerned as always. "You shouldn't drink random stuff you find in the shops."

"Brother, it's not random, it's Republic City's most refreshing thing." Bolin smirked and said: "I'll take one, please."

"With pleasure, good sir." the shop owner gave him a wooden bowl, filled with the strange drink.

"Want some?" Bolin turned to the group.

"No, thanks." Korra stepped away.

"I'll pass." Asami joined her.

"Don't drink it, bro." Mako agreed.

"Suit yourselves." Bolin drank half of it in one breath, then made a funny face. "It's a bit salty, but very juicy. Pabu, buddy, tell them how awesome it is."

The fire ferret drank from the bowl and made a squeal.

"See?"

"Come on." Mako said with a smile. "Let's go to the park, I heard there's an awesome Earth Twister too."

They hadn't taken even two steps when Bolin suddenly started yelling and screaming. This, adding his still squeaky voice, almost sounded like he was being choked to death.

"Bolin, what's going on?" Mako grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This Earth Twister is aweso-o-o-o-m-m-e-e-e!" his brother laughed hysterically.

"But we're not on the Earth Twister yet!"

"Then why is everything shaki-i-i-i-ing?"

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Korra asked Mako.

Bolin stopped screaming as suddenly as he had started. He looked at them with a big smile and said:

"That was great, guys, what do we do now?"

"Bo, are you feeling... okay?"

Bolin laughed with half-opened mouth.

"Am I feeling okay... Silly Mako, I'm great!" he then ran away yelling: "Pabu, yip yip!"

"Should we go after him?" Korra asked with a shocked expression.

"He can hurt himself." Asami answered. "What's gotten into him today?!"

They found Bolin in the park, observing one of the big posters he had found earlier.

"Guys, guys!" he greeted them with series of gestures, waving his hands around. "Did you know there's a fair in Republic City?"

The he saw Korra. Bolin stared at her for a bit, then he smiled charmingly and turned to Asami.

"Say, Asami, who's that pretty girl you brought?"

Korra sighed.

"It's me, Bolin... Korra."

"But of course you are! Say, Korra, did you know there was a fair in Republic City?"

"Bo, do you want us to take you home?" Mako asked. "You may not be feeling okay."

Bolin went to Mako and whispered in his ear, though everyone heard him.

"Shush, big brother. You kids go have some fun, and I'll take Korra to the attractions."

Pabu looked no better than his owner, jumping on top of each of the group's heads and making squeaky noises as if he was sneezing.

"Go on." Korra comforted Mako."I'll look after him."

"Are you sure?" Mako was still worried.

"Of course! What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Do you know what I like about you, Korra?" Bolin said with a sleepy expression. They were sitting on a bench in the park and waiting for Mako and Asami. "Your sense of loyalty."

"Bolin." Korra interrupted him. "You're talking to a tree."

"Shush, Pabu, I'm talking to Korra. As I was saying..."

Suddenly, Korra heard a familiar voice closing in:

"Daddy, why do they call it rock candy? If it's candy, then it's not really a rock, right? Right, daddy?"

"That's what they're called, Ikki." Tenzin and his family showed up from a near shop. Korra grabbed Bolin by the hand, who was at this point singing songs about leechie juice, and rushed to Tenzin.

"So that's where you have been!"

"Hello, Korra, I..." Tenzin stopped confused when he saw Bolin. "What's the matter with your friend?"

"He drank something at the fair and has gone crazy. Please, if you're going back to Airtemple island, take him with you, he needs some rest."

"Of course." Tenzin turned to Bolin and said: "Let's go, son, I think you've had enough of this fair."

"I think I should make myself a boomerang, you know what I mean?" Korra heard Bolin say as he was walking away.

* * *

The next morning Bolin couldn't recall anything that he had done in the fair. He had a sour throat, probably due to his screaming and yelling most of the time.

"At least... did you guys have fun?" Bolin asked. Mako, Korra, and Asami laughed.

"Yea, you can say so."

There was a knock on the door, followed by the voice of the mailman.

"Special delivery for Mr. Bolin!"

"For me?" Bolin was shocked. "What is it?"

"Uh... cactus juice, sir. Whole pack of it."

"Sounds quenchy!"


End file.
